Molecular structure computer workstations are becoming ever more important for studying structure/function relationships. Four scientists at Washington State University have studied under or collaborated with some of the leading investigators using computer based methods for understanding molecular structure. In addition to this core group, more than 20 well-funded scientists have expressed interest in the use of the molecular structure workstation were it on campus. Finally, scientists at biotechnology firms in Washington have also expressed interest in using a facility at WSU, were it available. In this proposal we request support for one molecular structure workstation to enable us to carry out computer-based studies of molecular structure and function. Eleven projects are described, 6 of which have current NIH funding (the others have NSF funding or funding that is pending). In addition there is a discussion of the facility, technical support and courses that would be developed - all to issue that the molecular structure workstation would be effectively used. We are in a situation that about half of the scientists at WSU with direct experience in molecular modeling are currently funded by NSF, not NIH. Many NIH supported researchers at WSU would like to take advantage of this expertise to use molecular modeling approaches in their own research. Our plan is to operate the system with both NSF and NIH supported scientists who will collaborate with both their NIH and NSF funded colleagues - thus insuring optimal use of the molecular structure workstation. Perhaps in such a situation, joint NIH/NSF funding would be in order. To this end, a virtually identical proposal has been submitted to NSF.